Reflections And Wedding Dresses
by LycoX
Summary: Malia, a wedding dress, and a reflective and in denial Stiles.


**Reflections**

 **And**

 **Wedding Dresses**

 **Disclaimer: This one has been floating about in my head for awhile now and is liable to be damned angsty! Was inspired by Tommy C and 's cover of Taeyang's 'Wedding Dress' for this fic. As always, I own nothing but what you see here and takes place about 6 years after 6A and pretty much ignores fanboy Scott and the stupid shit where Malia has to do Summer School to graduate cause that makes no sense aside from one particular writer's clear dislike of her.**

* * *

Today was a very special day for one Malia Elizabeth Tate as Stiles knew full well about. And it was something that had him sitting on the edge of couch as he stared down at an old picture of him and Malia before they'd broken up in High School because of his dumbassery after Donovan's death. Followed by strained relations between him and Malia for several months until the situation with the Ghost Riders happened. Which further strained things to the breaking point. Not that he realized it for the longest time thanks to the high he was on over being with Lydia. Something that not only put him at odds with Malia, but also Scott as his long time best friend hadn't approved at all over how it was effecting her and them two not giving a damn about it where she's concerned. Stiles would get a wake up call nearly a year and a half later when news came his and Lydia's way that Henry Tate had ended up in the hospital after a car accident. Leading to Stiles meeting the new guy in Malia's life that he hadn't a clue about but Lydia did. Who explained that she hadn't thought to even mention it to him since it wasn't like it was a big deal or anything.

 **Flashback To The Past**

A somewhat irritated Stiles Stilinski followed his ex-girlfriend Malia into her house with the intention of helping get together a few things for her dad while he stayed in the hospital until they felt he was well enough to be let go. Though that had been her intention, it wasn't his at all. As he wanted to confront his ex with no one else around about the new guy in her life. A perfectly normal guy for that matter named Chad, who was quite the talented artist and was pursuing an Art Major at the College he and Malia goes too. Malia sighed in slight irritation as they made their way inside, as even with the time apart between them, she could tell apart his chemo signals and the like as easily as ever. And knew he wasn't happy about something. "Alright, what's the problem?" Malia asked immediately as she turned to him.

Figuring that she might as well get this over with and get on back to the hospital where her dad was waiting for her. Stiles was a bit surprised she had caught on so quickly, but also happy about it as it meant something good in his view. "Well, other then this Chad guy I had no clue about? Not much else is a problem." He replied with a shrug.

She stared at him for a moment in shock, not liking the fact that he was clearly having an issue with her boyfriend. "Okay… And your problem with him is what? And don't tell me its just cause you didn't have a clue about him."

Hell, she could care less at this point that he didn't know until now. Whatever Lydia chose to tell him was her business after all and not her's. His clear jealousy may have been something she would have liked to see months ago but now? When she's really and truly developing feelings for the guy she's with? Now that wasn't the case. "Aside from that, what do you even know about this guy? For all you know, he could be a Hunter waitin' for an opportunity to kill you when you least expect it!" Ranted the young man as his hands flailed about.

To his dislike however, she merely laughed. "Okay… I'll play your game. First of all, he's from Dunsmuir with a passion for art and loves nature, alright? Second of all, Chad and his family hate guns and hunting."

"You've met his family!?"

Malia shook her head. "Uhh, yeah, I have. Our dads have met Chad's family too!"

"Seriously!? I can't believe this!"

She crossed her arms as she cocked her head to the side and stared at him. "Is that right? Just admit it, you're jealous despite the fact you have your 'dream girl'." Malia told him with a slight sneer.

"I'm… I'm not jealous! I'm concerned!" Really, couldn't she see that!?

Even if he was actually jealous… A disbelieving laugh escaped her. "Whatever. I don't have time for this."

 **Present**

Stiles sighed over that memory. As she had pretty much ignored him after that on the way back to the hospital with the things her dad would need. Things would spiral from there as time went on, cracks would begn to form in his relationship with Lydia as his jealousy over Chad became more and more noticeable. Jealousy he claimed to be nothing more then concern but the Genius Banshee wouldn't believe a word of that. Even ending the relationship as she refused to be second in his life and even admitting that had been one of the reasons she never told him about Malia's relationship with Chad. As Lydia had been pretty much on the money about how he would likely act when he found out since she heard him talking in his sleep about Malia several times. By that point, two years had passed and it was around July when they broke up. Leading to him showing up at Malia's Summer Job a few days later.

 **Flashback**

Malia really wasn't happy to see Stiles show up at the bookstore she worked at and wanting to talk privately with her. Having a pretty good idea what it was he wanted to talk about thanks to a little warning from Lydia. Not to mention the numerous texts and calls he had left her ever since they went their separate ways once her dad had gotten out of the hospital until she changed her number.. Said texts and calls being something Chad wasn't liking at all but had left it alone once she decided to change her number. "Alright, so I've been thinkin'." Declared Stiles once they'd gotten a fair distance from the bookstore.

Sighing as she crossed her arms, Malia asked him about what. "About you and me. Us."

"There hasn't been an us in nearly three years, Stiles."

"Right, I… I know that! But there could be, right? There's still somethin' between us. Somethin' deep. We don't leave one another behind deep. Remember? And now that I'm single, we can be together again cause I know you don't really care about this Chad guy."

"Oh, I remember. But I also remember the fact you left me behind not once, but twice and never looked back. And excuse me!? I care about him a lot! Matter of fact? I love him you egotistical ass!"

And that was the truth. Chad was so damned good to her in so many ways, barely even blinking when she did a show and tell of her Werecoyote abilities and just accepting it cause of how much he cares for and loves her. Stiles paced back and forth a bit in irritation as he took a deep breath before looking to her again. He then did something she wasn't expecting and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around her and Malia found herself returning the kiss before coming back to her senses and slapping the Hell out of him. Causing him to look at her in shock as he held his face as she glared at him. "Don't you EVER do that again!"

"You kissed me back, 'Lia! That clearly says somethin' right there!"

"Yeah, it says that you aren't someone I want to be with! I am happy with Chad! I got lost in that kiss and trust me, I regret it. Let this go, Stiles. If not for your sake, then mine because I am so happy with him right now." Requested Malia.

And she didn't want to lose Chad because of Stiles' inability to let things go. Stiles made to move closer to her but she put her hands up and let her blue eyes shine with a small growl as she felt threatened by him. Making him stop. "Go, Stiles. Before you force me to do something I don't want to do."

She then walked off, hating herself somewhat for kissing him back and completely ignoring his calls for her to come back.

 **Present**

In retrospect, Stiles knew he should have respected Malia's request. But he couldn't do it as he wanted her back thanks to the fact old feelings for her were still in him. Along with him feeling threatened by Chad. It didn't help that the guy and Scott seemed to get along pretty good as well. And when Malia told the guy what had happened, he didn't waste any time in finding Stiles and starting a fist fight with him. A fist fight Stiles lost, complete with the warning to stay the Hell away from Malia or they would get a restraining order against him. Something he scoffed at as no way his dad would do it but later finding out much to his annoyance that he would if he didn't leave things alone. Prompting him to make an apology he never meant to the two so the restraining order didn't happen since it would make things more difficult for him where Malia was concerned. Malia for one didn't believe a word of his apology and kept her guard up around him. A guard that would unfortunately slip up thanks to a series of events. Beginning with a grief stricken Chad breaking things off with Malia after his Grandfather's death since he wasn't thinking too clearly thanks to an enemy of the Pack's that was looking to cause a few issues for them much like Theo had done once upon a time.

Matters didn't help any when a sex pollen infected Stiles and Malia with the two being who each other saw first and wanting to screw the other thanks to the sex pollen. Both were kept away from one another but it wasn't enough and the two ended up sleeping together. Stiles would get it into his head that this clearly meant something between the two of them as otherwise, the sex pollen wouldn't have affected them so much like it did. Leading to yet another fight between him and Chad and for the guy and Malia to stay separated even longer until the two were in a better place for a reunion. An event that didn't please a certain Stilinski one bit since he thought this meant a chance for a reunion between him and Malia. His father would sit him down and have a good long talk about the whole situation. Telling him to leave Malia alone as she was happy and that if he truly cared about her and her happiness, he would do as told and respect what's been asked of him. Derek, Cora, Mr. Tate, Chris Argent, and Scott even made it a point to tell him they weren't gonna put up with what he was doing anymore either.

Forcing him to take a long hard look at himself and come to the realization he'd been a shitty person towards Malia and only concerned with himself. Leading to a more heartfelt apology to not only her, but Chad as well. Allowing for things to finally improve between the trio for a period of time, even if a part of Stiles hoped this might somehow lead to that reunion he wanted between him and Malia if he was just a bit more patient and not trying stupid shit. This would go out the water a few months after they were all done with College when he came across her in a store for weddings while trying out a wedding dress that he thought she was absolutely breath taking in.

 **Flashback**

A stunned Stiles made his way inside the store and came up behind Malia as she looked at herself in the mirror while Kira, Hayden, Lydia, Melissa, Chad's mother and sister frowned at the sight of him being there. Each having the feeling this wasn't about to go well. Malia herself was a bit surprised to see him there and like the girls, had a feeling about how things were about to go. "You, you look beautiful." He told her honestly.

Malia spun around to stare at him with a radiant smile on her lips. Lips he wanted to kiss like nothing else. "Thank you." Came the sincere response.

"Someone give you the idea to try one on after they got the marriage bug? One nobody told me about?" Asked Stiles as he looked towards Kira, Lydia, Hayden, and Melissa suspiciously.

"No, nobody gave me the idea except for myself."

"Oookay… But why?"

Malia and the girls looked at one another, all of them thinking that he couldn't possibly be that dense about things. Unless he was just in denial. "That's kinda what happens when you're engaged, Stiles." Explained the bride to be patiently.

Gaining her a shocked look in the process for him. "ENGAGED!? SINCE WHEN!?"

"Since about 4 months ago. Seriously, where have you been to not know that!?" Interrupted Lydia incredulously.

Finding herself even more happy about the fact she wasn't with him anymore. Stiles stared at her for a moment before turning his attention back to Malia. Who stared back at him with a tense air about her until he turned around and walked off, muttering about how this was insane. "Well, that went well." Hayden remarked sarcastically while Malia sighed.

Hoping her ex wouldn't do something stupid.

 **Present**

Thankfully, he hadn't done anything stupid as he well remembered the words Derek and the others had had with him over Malia. Hell, he had hoped like crazy that she would realize this whole engagement thing to Chad wasn't the right way to go. But as time went on, it was looking less and less like that was going to happen much to his dismay. Leading to him calling her over to his place on her wedding day.

 **Flashback To Earlier In The Day**

"Alright, Stiles, I'm here. What's so important that couldn't wait?" Asked the soon to be Mrs. Chad impatiently as she walked past Stiles in his apartment.

And found herself being kissed by her ex until she pushed him away. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I had too!"

"You had too!?" Asked Malia incredulously as she glared at him.

But he was unflinching at the sight of it. "Yes, I had too! To get you to see that marrying Chad is the wrong thing to do!" Retorted the pale man.

Causing her to look at him in shock and unhappiness as she crossed her arms and continued to glare heatedly at him. "How is it the wrong thing to do when I love him!? When I want to genuinely be with him for the rest of my life!?"

Stiles came up to her and put his hands on her arms with a desperate look about him. "Because, I know you better then anyone. Just like you know me better then anyone. I love you, 'Lia, okay!? And its us who should be gettin' married right now! Not you and him! And it hurts me that you don't see that!" Argued the man passionately as he stared at her.

To his dismay, she pulled away from him with a shake of the head. Willing away any tears that were wanting to come out of her eyes. As years ago, she would have given anything to hear him say something like that. But now? Now it was just too damned late. Malia stared at him and put a hand outwards to keep him from coming closer. "Years ago… I would have given just about anything to hear something like that, Stiles. But now? Now you're pretty much 7 years too late. I don't think you even love me either, but the idea of us and its made you obsessed to the point you can't see that I've moved on while you're stuck in the past and not willing to leave it." Malia told him in a slightly wavering voice.

"That's not true!"

"Stop being in denial! You know its true! Just like I know you only brought that Julie girl around awhile back to make me jealous and newsflash, it didn't work!" Yelled the bride to be in annoyance.

Just incredibly done with him at this point now. Stiles started to walk towards her, hoping he could find a way to get through to her when Malia side stepped him and made for the door. He grabbed on to her arm but she hit him hard on the face. Knocking him to the ground in surprise. Looking up, he saw a glistening eyed and angry Malia staring down at him. "I'm leaving, Stiles. And I'm getting married to Chad in exactly 4 hours and if you have any respect at all for me, you'll leave this alone and let me be happy."

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

She shook her head at him sadly. "I loved you once, Stiles… But that's in the past where its meant to be." Malia told him and with that, she was gone from the apartment.

Leaving him to remain where he was for awhile.

 **Present**

Stiles sighed sadly once more at the old picture of him and Malia in much happier times. Knowing that at this moment, she was getting married to a guy that wasn't him and hating it. Setting his phone down on the coffee table, he plopped back against the couch in a slouch with a heavy sigh. Wanting to get up and go interrupt the wedding in the hopes it would finally convince her of his side of things. But knowing if he did, it'd cause him all sorts of problems with everybody else and her especially. Stiles ran a hand down his face in a weary fashion. _I hope you'll one day see he's not right for you, 'Lia._

 **Elsewhere At A Church**

Loud cheering could be heard as Chad and Malia Tate-Gibson made their way out of the church hand in hand with smiles on their faces as confetti and the like went up in the air all around them. The two shared a happy kiss as everyone celebrated around them. "Hello there, Mrs. Gibson." Chad said happily as he looked into the eyes of his wife.

Malia smiled at him. "Hello there, Mr. Gibson-Tate." Replied the now happily married woman teasingly and making him mock glare at her with a grin.

"Okay you two, save all that for the Honeymoon." Came the joking voice of a grinning Scott McCall.

Malia growled playfully at him before giving the guy she saw as a brother a tight loving hug. Scott then shook Chad's hand with that grin still in place. "Take good care of her."

"I will, man. Without a doubt cause she deserves it."

His words got him a kiss on the cheek from his new bride as a pregnant Kira came up to them and hugged her best friend. "Sooo… Wedding reception or you two gonna get an early start on that honeymoon?" She asked with a teasing smile.

The two looked at one another and then at her and Scott. "I think we can do 15 minutes for the reception." Decided the man.

"Maybe 10 at the most." Malia added.

Chuckles were had and the Wedding reception was soon underway. Even if the newlyweds did end up leaving about 10 minutes later to get an early start on their honeymoon!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Folks are gonna be either happy or not so happy with this one o.0 R and R!**


End file.
